Frozen Memories
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Dren is in search of the Neko princess from Neko Terra. She went missing a month before the whole mew mew thing started. Now its 6 years later and still no sign of her. Zoey however has been having strange dreams that involve her, and dark figures. What c
1. Chapter 1

_"What! Why me!" "It is your resposibility, also the Neko Emperor has requested someone his daughter's age, so that they can protect her at her school as well." "Ha, but why me?" "Young master, you must learn that responsibility comes before anything else." "Ha, fine." "You are to leave in two days." "How'd you know I'd give in?" "I didn't, but I kind of hoped you would, now go prepare, fore in two days you meet the Neko princess."_

"Dren!" "Huh?" "Wake up!" "Huh! I am awake!" "No you're not you were day dreaming again!" "Oh..." "Not about the cat again wre you?" "No, this time it was about when I was commissioned to go to Neko Terra." "Ah, you havebnt had a dream like that since it happened, huh?" "No." "Why're you having those dream again now?" "How should I know? I want to know though...maybe they're telling me to get on with searching for her." "Dren, you've been searching for 6 years now," "Ah, if you'd forgotten I never really got much searching in, three years ago." "True, but, now you can return to Earth to search right?" "..." "Are you afraid to go back?" "Not afraid..." "You're the one who let him have her!" "I know that! It still doesn't mean that I'm over her!" "Thats obvious, so why'd you let her go?" "..." "You don't even know that!!" "I acted before thinking of why I was acting, so sue me!" "Ha...you trully are an idiot at times." "I know."

"Ha...why did I do that? It's not really like me...so then why?" Dren lay in another demension floating there and thinking. "Ha, and these dreams that have resurface, why had they resurface...huh AH!" Dren suddenly shot right up and looked into the face of a girl with cat ears.

"Teka!" "The Emperor wishes an audience with you." Dren gulped, "Me? Why?" "He wishes to know the status you have on searching for the princess." "Ha, then you can tell him yourself, it isn't going good." "I see,perhaps it would have been better to let me take on the task?" "Argh! Why are you here too Hiruki?" "As the princess's big brother, I have the right to be here at this moment!" "Hmph, well like I said i have had no luck in finding her, so..." "Oh, but you had some luck finding her." "Huh? Come again?" "It seems though that her memories have been frozen, but by who and why?" "Ah, who would I have found that is the princess?" "I have yet to see this lady myself, but it is possible that she is my sister." "Great, well, if you find out who she is come tell me, gotta go..." "Not so fast, my father still wishes an audience with you now." "Ah...but ya!" Dren was dragged through the demension to a place that was filled with cat people. "Welcome back, to Neko Terra."


	2. Chapter 2

_Where am I? "Princess?" Princess? Are these figures calling me princess? "We must hurry!" I'll play along. "Hurry? Why and to where?" "To school you're highness, today you meet the young ambassador." "Oh, right, lets go then."_

_I don't know where I'm going, but I'll just follow this girl, I guess and find out...oh! What a lovely place! "Hurry, or we shall be late!" Late? Is this the school? Wow! Looks more like a large mansion...looks more like corrina's manison... "This way, to your class, oh! He's already here!" "Who? The young ambassador, go in a quietly take your seat." "Wiat aren't you..." "Oh, no, servants must continue school below," "Oh..." "Are you feeling alright?" "Yes, why?" "You already knew that, yet you were wondering about it." "Oh...ah...I...I'm just so anxious to meet the ambassador, that I havent been myself lately." "Ah, I see, well, have a good day and I shall return to take you home when school is over." Nod, and go into the classroom, filled with more shadowed figures._

_"Zoey! Come sit down quickly! Sensei is about to introduce the new student!" "Oh, okay." I don't know who anyone is, but I'll do as I'm told, to find out... "Please come in young sir." Hm? Who is the new student, I can't see his face, but theres no doubt that he's a Cyniclon, due to his long ears. So...where exactly am I? Who is he? who am I here? "Please sit behind Zoey." What! Behind me! Oh, great...wait the teacher called me Zoey...does that mean that I'm dreaming of myself in another life? Why though? What is going..._

"ZOEY!!" "Hm? Oh!" "Would you kindly come back to Earth and get back to work!" "Oh! Sorry!" Zoey lept up and went to leave the back room. "Wait, you've been falling asleep more and more lately, why?" "No reason, just i havent been having good nights at home." "Why?" "Its probably the nerves of living on my own now, thats all, it'll pass." "Hm, are you sure?" "I'm sure, besides, theres nothing else for me to be caught up in is there?" "Hm? What about Mark?" "Left." "When!?" "Three years ago." "Huh? Why?" "Wish I knew that reason," "How'd you find out?" "Went over to his place one afternoon, and found a note on the door, saying

_I'm sorry about this, but me and my family have moved away. Bye._

"Thats harsh!" "Yeah and after everything we'd been through!" "Hm?" "I thought that he meant everything he said to me...heh, in the end they turned out to be nothing but lies." Zoey said then went to serve customers.

"Amazing, she's in such a sour mood and yet she still maintains a cheerful disposition while serving customers..." Elliot suddenly realized he was staring at her and turned away blushing.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" "Bye Zoey!" Zoey headed on home. She walked through the park and sighed when she reached the end, and absintmindedly looked up. "Hm...what a fool I am." She shook her head and continued on her way home. Not noticing that she was beiong followed.

"Quiet! We must not make a sound." "Right...looks like they're still frozen." "Good, lets head back to report." "Right."

"Hm?" Zoey had felt a pressence and had whipped around. "Anyone there?" she questioned, and after getting no response went inside the apartment building, up the elevator and into her apartment.

"Ha, home at last, what a day." She sighed as she locked her door and got out a soda from the fridge. She went into her room, where she set the soda on her bedside table and flopped onto her bed.

"Hm...three years," It'd been a year since she'd gotten her own place, but threee years since she'd found out that her ex Mark, the love of her life, the one she risked her life for, he'd broken her heart and moved away without a word. "Hmph! forget him! Pleanty of..." She took a moment to glance at a picture on her other bedside table. "Hm...you were right, you know, he was a no good looser. Sorry for realizing that 6 years too late." She sighed and took a sip of her drink.

"Ah, shower time." Zoey exclaimed as she stipped out of her clothes and went to take a shower.

"Hm?" While she was in the shower, Dren appeared in her room. "So...she doesn't live with her parents anymore, huh? Good, it'll make things much easier...huh?" He noticed the picture on the table. "Ah, ha! She does care!" He heard the shower, and had the thought of joining, but desided that, that would be too much of a shock to his precious kitty cat. Instead he lay back on her bed and waited for her to come out of the bathroom and back into the room.

Dren sighed, "If the others find this out I'll never hear the end of it! Sardon will say that I should be looking for the princess and Tarb will just tease and joke around." He'd secretly been coming down to Earth over the passed 2 years just to see Zoey, he never said a word to her though, not wanting to get his hopes up again, but now he just couldn't help it. He loved her far too much to ignore his feelings.

"Hrgh! should i do this now though? What if its not just here in that shower..." He shook the image from his head. "Not a pleasent image there, but what if he's here too?" Dren thought and decided that it would be best to just leave and watch her, instead, that when he heard something really nice coming from the bathroom. "Hm?" It was sining. He'd never heard Zoey sing before, but he had to admit that she was really good at it. He listened to the song.

_To the left_

_To the left_

_88888_

_To the left_

_To the left_

_Mmmm to the left, to the left_

_Everything you own in the box to the left_

_In the closet, that's my stuff_

_Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)_

_And keep talking that mess, thats fine_

_Could you walk and talk, at the same time?_

_And it's my name thats on that jag_

_So go move your bags, let me call you a cab_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me_

_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout_

_How I'll never ever find a man like you_

_You got me twisted_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You're irreplaceable?_

_So go ahead and get gone_

_Call up that chick, and see if shes home_

_Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know_

_What did you think_

_I was putting you out for?_

_Because you was untrue_

_Rolling her around in the car that I bought you_

_Baby, drop them keys_

_Hurry up, before your taxi leaves_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me_

_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout_

_How I'll never ever find a man like you_

_You got me twisted_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I will have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)?_

_So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)_

_How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)_

_Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)_

_I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)_

_'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)_

_Replacing you is so easy_

_To the left, to the left._

_To the left, to the left._

_Mmmmm_

_To the left, to the left._

_Everything you own in the box to the left_

_To the left, to the left._

_Don't you ever for a second get to thinking_

_You're irreplaceable?_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'?_

_You must not know 'bout me (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute_

_You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)_

_'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)_

_I could have another you by tomorrow_

_Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You're irreplaceable_

"Dang." Dren said as he listened to the lyrics. "Romeo must have really pissed her off!" Just then the door to the bathroom opened and Zoey came out in nothing, but a towl.

Dren just stood there for a moment, getting a really good look at his kitty. Zoey's eyes were wide and focused on the alien in front of her. Here she'd been just thinking about him and here he was. She couldn't believe it, then she felt a breeze from the window she'd left open and thats when she remembered that she was only in a towl.

"EEKKKKKKKK" She shreiked, making Dren jump about 6 feet in the air. Zoey pushed passed him and into her room, shutting and locking her door. "Henti!" She shouted from inside her room.

"Ha, silly girl she's forgotten." He teleported into her room and now stood behind her. He could smell her freshly cleaned hair, it smelt of strawberries. "Hm..." He snaked his arms around her waist. "Huh...Ah! Let go!" He didn't answer. "Dren! Let...uh..." Zoey's words were lost as a set of fingers slid under her towl, grasping her breast tightly.

"Soft...eh?" Zoey pulled away. "Stop that! Why're you here?" "To see you of course, that has to be obvious!" "Ah...yeah well..." "Hm? You don't look too good," "What do you mean?" "Your face looks really pale right now." Huh?" Zoey went over to her vanity and looked. He was right, her face was paler then usual. She didn't know why either.

"So? You okay?" "I think so, probably just over tired." "Blondie working you too hard?" "No...well sometimes, but lately I've been having these strange dreams and..." Zoey stopped talking. She was telling all these things to Dren. She ahd no clue as to why she was so comfortable telling him things that she'd never tell Elliot the girls, her parents or Mark.

"What kind of dreams?" "Ha, weird ones." "Such as?" Zoey sighed and sat down on her bed, soon joined by her alien stalker. "What are they like?" "I'm on a different planet, I think." "Hm?" "I think it has to do with my past life." "Past life? Why do you say that?" "Cause in the dream, figures are calling me princess and Zoey." "Figures?" "Their forms are all shadowed and I can't see who any of them are, the only figure I can tell apart from them is the one they called the 'Young ambassador'." "Oh?" Dren hadn't heard that for years now. "How can you tell him apart from the others?" "He's one of your people, the other figures, don't have long ears," "Ah, I see." Zoey groaned and lay back on her bed. "I have no clue what these dreams are about, nor do I know why I'm havng them." "Hm...any other ones?" "Mhm, one, where a guy I think is calling me little sis and I think I heard that his name was Hiruki..." "WHAT!" Dren now stood and Zoey now sat straight up on her bed, a bit scared.

"What? What did I say?" "Are you sure that the guy's name was Hiruki?" "Mhm, I try to keep track of names in my dreams, so I can figure them out in the end. Why?" Dren, now turned from her was caught in a slew of thoughts.

"Theres no way...but what if...no...it can't be..." "Can't be what?" "Ah...never mind...ah...see ya." He was gone in a flash.

"Oh..." Zoey sighed, "What did I say?" She wondered as she got dressed for bed. "That wasn't like him...hmph, not even a hello kiss either." Zoey turned off all the lights in her place and made sure the doors to the hallway and the balcony were locked. Thne she returned to her bed and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Zoey, Zoey dear, its time to wake up and get ready for school." " Huh! Mom! What are you doing here so early in the mornng?" "I was on my way to the market and thought I'd pop in and see if you were awake and getting ready for school yet." "Hm...oh, okay...ow, why does my head hurt this morning...hm?" Zoey looked beside her and found a cup. "Mom, whats this in the cup?" "Its a new drink I made up, try it, you might like it, oh and please, drink it all, k." "Ah...okay, sure." Zoey brought the drink to her nose and sniffed, "Ugh! This stuff stinks!" She said, getting out of bed and taking the cup into the bathroom, and pouring the drink donw the toilet. "Ugh, I'll just tell mom it was good and that I drank it all, what she doesn't know wont kill her." Zoey went back into her room, set the cup down on her bedside table and continued to get ready for school.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ah, theres my girl," "Morning Dad." "Morning kiddo, so? Did you like and drink the whole drink?" "Yep, and it was good, good job, mom." "Great, glad you liked it, now head on off to school." "See you." Zoey parent's waited till she'd left.

"Ha! Everyday, the same thing, drugging the princess..." "I know, but we have to, if we don't and she regains her memories...we'll be the ones to pay for it!" "I know that, but I feel wrong about doing this, I mean what is all this drugging doing to her system?" "Thats not for us to worry about, Master Blue assured us that these seirums, are perfectly safe for her to injest." "I hope so, I mean I know that she's not our real daughter, but she still so young and after a few years, one gets attatched..." "I know, but we must not allow for her memories to return, and we must never ever let her find that alien." "Right, what was his name agian?" "Dren. Master Blue called the princess's finace, Dren." "Right." Both the man and woman, pretending to be Zoey's parents left Zoey's apartment and went upon their daily work.

Dren had been so curious as to what was going on, that he'd returned to Zoey's room after she'd left, so that he could look around for anything that gave him proof that Zoey was the princess. It was while he was searching Zoey's panty drawer, thinking that it'd be the best place to hide things, Dren had heard Zoey's parent's talking, so of course he listened in.

After hearing all her needed to, Dren teleported out of Zoey's apartment and back to his ship. "so, Zoey is the princess! I...I cna't believe this! She was Zoey all this time! argh!" Dren remembered hearing the parent imposters call Deep Blue master Blue. "So, it was him all along! Danmit!" Dren was angry, not only had deep blue made fools of his people, but now he was the reason for the princess's disappearance. "I know that he was destroyed, but I am not going to let Zoey continue to be poisoned by that nasty memeory loss stuff!" Dren teleported down to the cafe, as Zoey was taking out the trash.

"Hey kitty cat." "Dre...Dren! what are you...mmm!" "Lets go honey." "Hrmf!" Dren's hand clamped over her mouth and he teleported her away with him.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Princess, it is time for you to meet the young ambassadore of the Cyniclons." Huh? Oh, I'm here again. What Cyniclon ambassadore? Who could that be! "May I ask his name?" "You'll be told that in a moment, your highness." Oh, great, so it could be anyone of then ones that I know...oh wait I think in my last dream, the boy was Dren...ah man! Wish i could remember my dreams...huh who is this guy? "Come on Zoey, father is waiting for us to greet the young boy." "Ah...right, Hiruki," Hiruki, thats right, this is the guy who's name freaked Dren out...wait Dren! He popped out of nowhere and kidnapped me! that jerk! I'll deal him a good..._

"Zoey?" "Mrm..." "Zoey?" Zoey opened her eyes and sat up quickly. "Good, you're awake...OW!" Dren lept back. "You're cranky," "Dren!!" "Ah, right...hey!" "Take me back to the cafe! Now!" "No can do, sweetie." "Why not!" "Hiruki is waiting to take you back home." "Hiruki...wait! What is going on!" "Well, before that, you have to have that memory loss stuff drained from your body...Ow!" "What is going on! What memory loss stuff!" "That hurt! Anyway, the drink stuff that, that woman has been making you drink each morning." "How do you..." "Please, honey, when it comes to you, I know it all." "Alright, so that drink shit I flushed this morning was some sort of memory loss drink?" "Yeah, and the people who you think are yor parents, ha! They're just pretending." "Okay...but why?" "Why, I don't know, but who is doing this I do know." "Okay, so stop beating around the bush and tell me who!" "Deep Blue." "Oh...WHAT!" "Hey, now, calm down..." "I will not calm down! Don't you tell me to be calm...I..." "Whew, that was right on time, Sardon." "Just get out and let me drain that stuff from her." "Why do I have to leave?" "Cause you are far too into this girl." "Aww! Let me stay!" "No!" "Why...urk!" "I'll tell you why Dren," "Hi...Hiruki!" "If you're right, the reason is simple, she is my sister."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ugh...ow...why is the room spinning?" "How do you feel Zoey?" Dren asked as Zoey came to. "Ugh, I feel like my head is going to explode..." "Well, you'll be alright soon, then you can come and meet Hiruki." "Hiruki...he's someone important to me isn't he?" "I think so...do you remember anything?" "I remember...you and I..." "Yes?" "We were supposed to be..." "Be what?" "Shut up and let me finish!" "Right, sorry," "We were supposed to be married, right?" "Right! You remembered!" Dren hugged her tightly. "Ow!" "Oops! Sorry!" "what the hell is this thing in me!" "That, is what was used to drain the memory loss drug from your system. Princess." "Oh...and hey! What have I said about calling me princess! the name is Zoey! So use it!" "Wow, you are still so fiesty!" "Yeah, yeah...can you boys get out so I can get dressed please." "Yeah, of course, sorry." The door was shut and Zoey got dressed in the only clothes that were there.

A few moments later, and she appeared in a room, where Sardon, Tarb and Dren sat with another boy. This boy had cat ears and semi long hair. When she walked into the room, he got up and instantly hugged her. "Its good to have you back, sis." He said not letting up on his hug. "You...right, you're my bother." "Thats right, mother and father have been waiting so long for you to come home." "I...are Dren and I married?" Dren sighed, "Sadly no, but if you want, that can always change." "If my father allows it Dren! Remember, he is extremely angry that she was kidnapped in the first place!" "That had nothing to do with me!" "no, but from what I've learned it does have to do with your people!" "One person! Only one!" "One group of people! Controled by that one person!" "Still nothing to do with me!" "That has yet to be determined." "Do you really think that I would have my own fiance kidnapped the day of our wedding!" "I don't known what you people are capable of anymore..." "STOP IT!" Zoey shouted.

"Look! Dren was not the one behind the kidnapping! The one who was wasn't even a Cyniclon!" "Huh?" "Deep Blue, he wasn't a Cyniclon!" "Then what was he? Wait, was?" "Yes, Dren, Tarb and Sardon, they helped me and some people get rid of him. The Cyniclons are not at fault for what happened!" "Zoey..." "It doesn't matter what you say, either of you. Only my father can determine, whether, you are at fault or not. Now lets go." "Ah...all of us?" "All of us, Dren." Dren groaned.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What do you mean Zoey was kidnapped!" "Yeah, well, see this guy thats been obssessing over her came and disappeared with her." "Mr. Grant. You had better find where Zoey was taken to, understand me!" "Ah...yeah...sure, no problem..." "There had better not be." Elliot sighed as Zoey's mother left. "Oh, by the way, you wouldn't happen to know this man's identity would you?" "Ah...yeah his name is Dren," "DREN!" "Yeah why...you don't know him...do you!" "How do you know him Elliot?" "Ah...well...you see..." "Heres another question, what is a Cyniclon doing with her!" "Ah...Mrs. Momomiya....I don't..." "Oh, don't give me that! Dren is a Cyniclon! Now how do you know anything about them!" "Ha...I've been studying ways to destroy them." "Hm? Why?" "They were responsible for the death of my parents." "Oh, I see, now how are you planning on destroying them?" "With the help of Zoey adn the other girls here..." "Explain that to me." "I..." "Oh, I get it, those girls, includng Zoey are the mew mews, arent they?" "Ah...ha, ha, thats a good one, no, no, they're not the mew mews. The girls are helping me do research between shifts." "Oh, I see, well sorry to have bothered you. If she comes back please tell her to call home." "Sure thing...wait how do you...huh!" The woman was gone. "Okay that was weird." Elliot thought and went back to the girls.


	5. Chapter 5

"Father." "Hiruki! How dare you interrupt my meeting!" "Father, this meeting must be put on hold." "What! Have you completely lost your mind!" "No, I have not lost my mind." "Then why should the meeting be put on hold?" "You are to come with me to the parlor." "Hiruki, you are still a young brat! Be gone! Now!" Hiruki glared. "Dren has come to see you." "Eh? Dren? What has he come here for this time?" "He knows where to find **her**" "..." The room was quiet. "He has said that more then once and more then once he ahs been wrong!" "I understand father, but..." "No! Your mother and I have spent too many years awaiting her return! Each time he comes here to tell that he knows where to find her, it turns out that he was wrong! I am not putting your mother through anymore! Now go!" "Father..." "Send Dren home! He is not to return here ever again! Understand!" "Yes, but father...he..." "GO!" The neko king ordered and Hiruki reluctantly left the meeting room.

"What!" "He refuses to believe that Zoey has been found." "Great! I finally find her after all these years and your damn father wont even believe it!" "Dren, you have said that you've found her many times before." "Ha...I had found her...I...I just didn't realize it..." "Hm..." "So...father wont come to see me?" "Unfortunately no, but I know mother will. Wait here a bit..." "Hiruki, maybe I should go along with you? Maybe we all should? I mean if father didn't believe you who's to say mother will?" "I see your point...alright lets go see mother together...you too Dren." "Ah...I...um..." "I'm sure mother will be so grateful to you for returning Zoey to her." "Ha..." Zoey took Dren's arm, "If you come along, I'll kiss you, k?" "Ah...okay."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mother?" "Hiruki, dear, you've been away for some time now, how has the search gone...oh!" The neko queen gasped as Zoey appeared, Dren right beside her.

"Oh...Oh my! Hiruki...is she really..." "Yes, mother, this girl is Zoey, our Zoey." The mother rushed from her chair and embraced Zoey in one swift movement.

"My, darling daughter! You've finally returned home!" She cried tears of pure joy as she held her daughter tightly. "Yes, mother, I have returned." "Hm...Dren, you found her at last!" Dren nodded, "Yes, I did...ugh!" The overjoyed mother embraced Dren as well. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" "Your welcome your magesty." "Oh, you have trully made me happy, and Zoey...you've become such a gorgeous woman." Zoey blushed. The queen called for a servant.

"Call my husband to me, quickly. Tell him that it is crutial that he comes here right away." "Yes, your magesty." "I hope father will listen to you better then he did me." "Oh?" "I went to tell him that Zoey had been found, but he refused to believe me." "Well, it has been a number of years since she went missing and there were more then one incidents when you and Dren here claimed to have found her. I guess he just got tired of getting his hopes up." The mother said, as the door to the room were opened and the king entered.

"Ah, there you are...oh!" "Whats the matter? They said that you needed to see me urgently!" "Dear, Hiruki and Dren have come to..." "I know and I sent them away! Why did they not leave?" "No, actually, they're right behind you."

"Hiruki! I thought that I told you to take Dren and lea...who is this?" He asked and pointed at Zoey, who frowned and pushed the finger from her face. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that its rude to point?" "What! Of all the..." "Also, you know, you should follow that royal code." "What would that happen to be?" "That if you are asked a question you must look into it." "Who is this brat!" "Father!" "Take her and Dren and make them leave this planet now!" The king said to his men.

The mother hurried in front of both Zoey and Dren. "Dear, you can't send her away." "Why not? am I not the king?" "You are, but..." "Anyway, Dren! What is this girl's name?" "Her name is Zoey, sir." "Do you take me for a fool!!" "No sir." "Then what is this girl's name?" Zoey reached into her pocket and pulled out her high school id. "Here, read." The king took the id and read.

"This says, Zoey Momomiya. Grade: 11. Age: 17." The king took a quick look at Zoey, then at the photo on the id. "Do you believe us now? Father?" "This proves nothing! It only proves that this girl's name is Zoey, not that she is your little sister!" "Father! She knows more then some Earth girl should know about all of us!" "Really? Such as?" "such as..." "Hiruki, I am speaking to her, not you." "Ah...of course father." "Now, what do you know of this wolrd and of the people who live here?" Zoey took a deep breath, then relaxed as Dren grasped her hand. "It's alright Zoey, go ahead tell this man what you know." She nodded.

"Alright, I shall tell you all that I know, however, if it turns out that I am your daughter, I want you to make me a promise right now, before I say a word." "What nerve you've got girl!" Promise me what I wish and I will tell you what I know that no mere human Earthling ever could. Promise me, or would it be best for me to retunr to Earth now? Leaving Neko Tera and possibly the answers to many of my questions?" "...Procceed." "Do you promise?" "yes, yes, I promise now get on with it! I have a kingdom to run you know." "Of course, then I shall not waste anymore of your time."

Zoey stood, Dren's hand holding her own trembling one. "I know that Hiruki was not your first born." "What! How do you..." "Your first born, was stilborn, was she not?" "Ah..." The queen nodded, "Yes, she was born, but was not alive when she was born." "How the heck do you know that?" "When I was 5 I remember overhearing a few of the servants talking and overheard them mention it." "The only ones who actually knew were of course the king and myself and my midwives." "Hija and Misara." "Yes, those are the names alright..." "Have you boys been coaching her!" "No sire, we have not," "This is the first I have ever heard of this. Father." "Hm, continue." "I was only 10 when our people welcomed the arrival of the young Cyniclon ambasador." "Alright, now that you must have told her!" "No, sire, she actually told me that this is what had happened in a dream that she'd once had." "Hm, go on then." "Though it may be true that yes Dren was that ambasador, this is something that even he did not know, fore his people called him something else." "Who are you talking about?" "I'm talking about Sir Blue, sire." "sir Blue?" "Yes, he was Dren's bodygaurd and consultant on matters having to do with both the Cyniclons and the Nekoterians." "My...my bodyguard?" "Yes, and that man was the one who kidnapped me and brought me to Earth, where I was looked after by the Grant family, then given to two poeple who only acted as my parents." "Hm, you mentioned that sir Blue was not what he was always called." "Thats right, fore he and his young nefew had to go into hiding and so they donned the names, Blue knight and Deep blue." Dren looked at Zoey with wide eyes.

"Zoey, are you...are you saying that both blue knight and Deep Blue...were once my protectors!" "Mhm, yes, howvere Blue knight, has never liked you very much." "Why?" "Simple, because the day that I was kidnapped was the day that you and I were to be married." "So, your saying that he hated me, becasue you chose me?" Zoey nodded, "Yes." "How?" "The day of the wedding, shortly before I was kidnapped, he came to speak with me. He begged me not to go through with the wedding, and run away with him. When i sternly and firmly refused and told him to leave, he did... and another man eithered me and thats how i was kidnapped."

The king looked at his queen who smiled and nodded, "Zoey, there is only one last thing for you to do, to prove to us that you are our daughter." "Whats that?" "You must not only locate, but tell us the name of your grandmother." "Which one? Granny Frani? Of Grandma Ruby?" "Ah...well..." "Dear, I think that should be enough proof we need, don't you...oh, zoey where are you going?" "You told me to locate grandmother right?" "yes, but..." "Granny frani died before I was born, and her ashes were cast into space, so the only Grandmother left would be Grandma Ruby." "..." "However, what you may not know is that both Gram=ndmothers are still alive." "What! That is not true!" "Granny Frani will tell you all, come on."

Everyine followed Zoey until they came to a wooden house. "Zoey? Who lives here?" "Granny Frani and Grandma Ruby." The king looked to his wife, "no, this cannot be, Frani died..." "Maybe zoey knows something none of us do."

Zoey knocked on the door of the house and an old woman with red highlights in her gray/silver hair answered the door. "Yes, may I...oh! landsake!" "What is it Ruby?" "Frani, I think we have some explaining to do." "Oh?" Zoey appeared before another elderly woman with pure silver hair. The woman looked at her for a bit then, asmile crossed her face.

"Zoey!" "Hi Granny!" "My word, you have finally come home to us child." "Mhm, yes I have." "We're so happy that you were able to come backl before we actually died." "Speaking about that kind of thing, you have some people here who would like to know how you are still alive Granny." "Well, alright, sit down everyone and we'll tell you everything.


End file.
